


Misbehaving Twins

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Loving Them Both [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anger, Apologies, Bad Jokes, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Boyfriends, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Disappointment, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Happy, Hurt Isaac, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Danny Mahealani, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: The twins have both misbehaved in different ways. Aiden got upset after being told he needed a muzzle and punched someone. Ethan won't stop baiting Aiden to turn around while he's in time out. Danny decides it's only fitting to make them have time out for an hour alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing
> 
> AN: I'm back with the fourth installment of Loving Them Both series. I can't get enough of these three.
> 
> AN2: Isaac is listed as a character, but he mostly is mentioned and doesn't talk.

Danny hadn't said one word since that morning and Aiden knew he was in the dog house. He had been trying to get Danny to talk to him all day. He hadn't even gotten a laugh from his boyfriend when he'd told him a joke. He knew he should have just left well enough alone at school. The packs had a truce sure, but Isaac had pushed his buttons. He wouldn't lay off with the stupid leash jokes since he found out it wasn't just Ethan with Danny. 

Aiden refused to admit he was muzzled as Isaac had put it. No bite only a growl now since Danny had tamed him. He had proved how much he'd been tamed by punching Isaac as hard as he could. He hadn't thought about it he had just done it. Isaac had punched him right back too, and they'd both kept going. He knew he still had anger problems, but in the last month he'd tried working through them. 

Aiden had finally gotten Isaac on the ground punching him again. However, he'd been jerked back violently after the third blow. He had been so focused on teaching Isaac a lesson about what he said that he forgot about where he was. He was just glad it wasn't a teacher that had pulled him off. Although, he was pretty sure having his brother jerk him back so hard that his shoulder had almost been pulled out its socket wasn't the greatest either. One second he'd been punching Isaac growling at him, the next he was tasting grass. 

Ethan had held him down while he'd tried to get free, but he hadn't been able to. He was usually stronger between them, but when Ethan was pissed off, he was worse. Ethan had held him down, putting his knee in the small of his back so he couldn't move. His arms had been held back straining and he had no leverage to move since his legs had been spread as far apart as they could go. He had practically been doing a half split, which had hurt like a bitch too. 

He had finally stopped fighting going completely still thinking Ethan would think he was giving up. He had planned on tricking him and getting free then, but Ethan hadn't let up. He'd made him lay on the fucking ground for a good ten minutes after Scott had left with Isaac. It wasn't until Danny had shown up did Ethan let him go. 

By then he'd started feeling guilty because Ethan hadn't said anything to him. Instead of asking if his own brother was okay he'd left to make sure Isaac was. It had pissed him off at first, but Aiden knew he hadn't pulled his punches. He had been furious and lashed out like he had before. It was why he felt guilty after he'd had the time to think about it. 

He got why Ethan had went to make sure Isaac wasn't badly hurt. He knew he had probably broken his nose from the force of a hit or two. He'd been enraged by the fucking jokes which he had told him to stop with. They had taken him back to a time where he had been chained and muzzled. They had never been sexually abused, but they had been beat down so many times he didn’t know how he was alive now.

He still remembered Danny's promise to punish him for starting a fight again. He just hadn't thought that not having Danny talk to him all day would be part of it. Worse than that, Ethan had sided with Danny in the not talking to him. It hurt like hell getting the cold shoulder from both of them. Aiden was glad when the last bell rang and he'd gotten out of the class room. 

~EDA AED~

He'd found Isaac and instead of putting his fist into his face this time, he apologized. He hadn't wanted to do it and he had almost crossed his fingers when he'd said he wouldn't do it again. It had taken every ounce not to lash out again since Isaac was the reason he hadn't been talked to all day. Once he had apologized he went to leave the locker room deciding not to practice. However, before he got out the door he was turned around by Danny and Ethan. They didn't say anything, but lead him towards where the showers were at. 

Aiden didn't know what they planned, but when he tried to ask Danny brought his hand over his mouth. "Don't even speak; I'm still pissed off at you. You might have apologized to Isaac, but you swore to me you wouldn't get into a fight with him again." He could hear the anger in Danny's voice. He also could smell the other emotions coming from both Danny and his brother. Anger, disappointment, and love was there too, even though he had messed up bad they still loved him. He should have known they wouldn't just toss him out with the trash, but he had been worried. It was more than that he had feared that Danny might not want to bother with him. It was down right dumb, but he had seen how disappointed they both were in him. 

He had promised Danny he wouldn't hurt anyone else. When Danny took his hand away Aiden didn't bother saying anything. He could tell that it wasn't going to count for much right now. He knew what as coming when he got home; he was going to be standing in the corner. He was hoping he wouldn't have to sleep in the other bedroom though. He had broken his promise and in a way Danny's trust. He thought again about not talking, but he couldn’t help it he didn’t want to be alone. 

"Just don't make me sleep alone. Please, I can't sleep alone," Aiden said looking at Danny risking touching him even if Danny was mad at him. "I didn't mean to lash out, he just wouldn't stop saying I needed a muzzle. I tried not to, but I can only take so many fucking dog jokes before..." he didn't finish because they knew what had happened. He had gone off not caring that they were even at school. He could have been kicked out for good with what he had done. 

Danny sighed hearing the sadness in Aiden's voice. He planned on making him stand in the corner for a while when they got home. He had also thought about denying him for a few days. "You went too far, Aiden. I know that he baits you all the time, but you can't keep fighting with him. I never said I was going to make you sleep alone. Have I ever forced you to go to the other bedroom?" he asked cupping Aiden's face. 

"No, but you haven't ever not talked to me all day either. I know I fucked up, but not having you talk to me. It made it worse with Ethan giving me the cold shoulder." Aiden said looking behind Danny at his brother. "You two are my best friends the only two people I got to really talk to," he refused to get emotional right now in the damn locker room where the other werewolves could hear him. "No one else gives a shit and having you two just freeze me out, it hurts." 

"Trust me, I know how much it hurt you," Ethan said moving closer wrapping his arm around his brother. "It hurt like hell not talking to you too. I didn't know what I could say without going off. I could feel your anger, but I wasn't going to let you off the hook." He loved his brother, but he hadn't thought what Aiden did was right. However, he had told Scott that Isaac had better lay the fuck off. It was his fault that Aiden had finally snapped going after him. If it kept happening then he would be the one taking care of an attitude adjustment. Danny would have to agree to it, but he’d be glad to make Isaac rethink the way he was acting. 

"We had to calm down so we didn't say something stupid," Danny added moving so his arm was around Aiden too. "I'm sorry we hurt you by not talking to you. I'm still upset, but I'd never make you sleep alone. I can't sleep without you on my other side, don't even need cover you both covering me up." he gave Aiden a smile. 

"Come on, we better change before Coach finds us and starts blowing the stupid whistle." Ethan said feeling Aiden relax. It was the first time since their parents had died that he'd stopped talking to Aiden. Back then it had been six months he hadn't said a word to anyone. "I'm sorry too, just no more fights with him. You can fight me if you need a punching bag. We can get one those sumo wrestler suits for Danny with the padding if you want go a round with him." he grinned thinking of the idea. 

Aiden couldn't help the laugh he let out thinking about Danny in one of those suits. "I don't want hurt him again so I'll pass on that," he said before they broke apart to get changed after a quick kiss. 

Danny went to his locker, which was diagonal from Isaac's. He didn't turn around, but he decided he wasn't going to let the twins be the only one that told someone off. "I know you can hear me, Isaac. So you best listen damn good. You ever fucking threaten Aiden with a muzzle again I'll show you exactly how he was treated for five years. Being locked in a freezer will seem like a gift compared to what I'll do," he knew Isaac could tell he wasn't lying and he wasn't. He slammed his locker shut still not bothering to look at Isaac. No one messed with either of his boyfriends and got away with it. He might have been furious with Aiden, but he knew where his mind had gone about being muzzled and leashed. 

~EDA AED~

"I don't know why you think you're going to be facing us," Danny said giving Aiden a look when he kept facing the bed instead of the wall. When they had gotten home they had all showered together. However after the shower he had put Aiden in his time out corner. "Turn around and make the wall your friend. You have an hour there and it's not going to be with you facing us." he walked over taking hold of Aiden and turned him around. He used his feet to spread Aiden's some. "Now stand there and do not turn around. This is not a fun time out for cumming to soon. It's punishment for fighting." 

He massaged Aiden’s ass for a moment before spanking one cheek then the other. Aiden moaned because he liked what Danny was doing. Danny repeated the massage and spank a couple more times. He slid his finger between Aiden’s crack rubbing it against his hole. Aiden whimpered pushing his ass back into Danny’s hand. He didn’t mind taking it almost dry like now. Danny knew that Aiden was enjoying his punishment. He couldn’t do anything that would be cruel to either one of them. He rarely got mad at anyone and today was the first time he’d been truly upset in a while. 

Danny pulled free of Aiden’s hole after pressing the tip of his middle finger in. He spanked him again hearing Ethan moaning on the bed. They were defiantly twins when it came to their sexual likes. They also liked trying to get the other to misbehave at times when he told them to do something like now. He went back over to the bed after reminding Aiden not to move. 

Ethan couldn't help the smile forming on his face. He knew that Aiden was testing Danny's patients, but it was funny. "You know he’ll need another spanking to remember to..." Ethan started, but let out yelp when he was face first on Danny's bed, their bed. Danny's hand landing on his ass in blow that meant business, but it wasn't out of anger. "What did I do?" he asked turning his head to look at Danny. 

"You keep encouraging him to misbehave in time out. You keep it up and I'll have you in the corner too," Danny said slapping Ethan's bare ass again. After the shower they hadn't bothered with getting dressed since he planned on having sex soon. He took the lube that he'd dropped on the bed before having to make Aiden turn around. He moved his free hand over Ethan's back while opening the lube. 

Ethan tried not laughing, but Danny had caught him. He kept baiting Aiden through their link to turn around. He didn't have to say anything out loud, but Danny knew what he was doing. It was how well Danny knew both of them. "I'm innocent, didn't do anything," he said out loud, but in his mind he was daring Aiden to turn around again. 

~EDA AED~

"Ethan," Danny warned knowing the tone his boyfriend had. The 'I'm innocent' but not really one. "Aiden you turn around and Ethan and you won't be having sex for a month," he hadn't meant to say a month, but it came out so he was sticking to it. It also got their attention because Aiden didn't move and Ethan gasped under him. "That's right, you keep telling Aiden to turn around and you two will be denied each other for a month. I know how much you enjoy fucking each other, just like I love watching it. You'll only have me and no merging either," 

"Aiden don't you dare turn around," Ethan said knowing that Danny wouldn't hesitate to carry out his punishment for them misbehaving. Every time he handed one down he carried it out with capital letters. Most of those punishments had pleasure attached to them, but there were two that had resulted in no sex. He preferred the first to the last because the first meant orgasms. 

"Like I'd give that up," Aiden grumbled, "I'll make the wall my bitch before I do that. We were just having a little fun," he grinned. 

"You two are doing it on purpose to try and push my buttons. Don't worry though; I already have plans on how to discipline you both." Danny said moving off the bed. He would fix the twins for the way they were acting. 

He closed the bottle of lube for the moment going to his closet. It didn't take but a moment to find the box he needed bringing it back to the bedroom. He walked over to Aiden first making him bend over touching he floor. He sucked on the thick metal plug for a few moments making sure it was slick. He retrieved the lube squirting some right against Aiden's hole using his finger to open him up. He was careful not to brush against Aiden's prostate in the process of opening him up. 

Aiden let out moan feeling Danny's fingers scissoring him open. He thought he was going to get his cock next, but it defiantly wasn't that. "Fuck no," it wasn't a no like he didn't want it, just a no at the realization of Danny's plan. "I'm sorry," he pleaded because he wanted Danny’s cock as punishment. 

"Too late, I was planning this for Ethan, but when I went in the closet you moved. I know you did because I heard Ethan and I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to hit his own self," Danny stated the facts seeing the vanishing red mark on Ethan's ass that he couldn't have put there. "It's a larger one, but still rests right against it," he said putting the plugs base flush against Aiden's rim. Once he was done he told him to stand back up knowing that when he did it pressed farther against Aiden's prostate. "I'm not going stop you from cumming. Just know that's how many orgasms you have to give me before I let Ethan fuck you again," 

Aiden told his self he wasn't going to cum, but Danny was in a mood to punish them both. He turned the switch to full power forcing Aiden's orgasm from him. He hadn't even been fully hard, but the second the thing vibrated into his prostate he'd lost it. Danny didn't even bother dialing it down either leaving it on the highest setting walking away. Aiden let out strangled sound already feeling a second one starting. He was going to lose big time since he still had forty-five minutes in the corner. 

~EDA AED~

Danny smiled hearing Ethan's moan knowing he could feel the plug as if it was in him too. The transference of the twins’ pleasure turned him on just as much as it did them. Danny took his time opening Ethan up once he got to the bed. He wanted his boyfriend loose enough to take the dildo he had for his ass. He had gotten it personally made just for this occasion. He used one of the smaller ones to help open Ethan up once his fingers and tongue weren't enough. 

He had licked and sucked at Ethan’s hole first before adding his fingers one then two. He had finally gotten three fingers deep into Ethan prior to adding the dildo. He pulled a second one out that was even thicker than the first, but not as long. He didn't want to hurt him, but it might be uncomfortable. He knew that Ethan didn't mind a little pain during sex, but he wasn't going for that right now. 

Ethan closed his eyes hearing Aiden cumming again, which was turning him on. Danny changing to a third dildo that was longer and thicker had him shouting as his own orgasm hit. He felt like he was being split in half and feeling the phantom vibrations wasn't helping. He loved it though even if it was supposed to be punishment. "Danny," he moaned out moving against the dildo in his ass. 

"I can't last any longer, you got to turn it down," Aiden whined trying to appease the ache in his ass. He couldn't stop his self from cumming, but he wanted more. He wanted Danny's dick in his ass not the stupid plug. It didn't reach as deep as he needed it too. Danny was at least eight inches long and about the same around before he was hard. He got another half an inch when he was pure steal.

"No, stop talking," Danny said removing the dildo from Ethan reaching for the newest one he had bought. The dildo was actually two that were put together so they could go in as one. He was careful sliding it into Ethan stopping every inch watching Ethan. He couldn't take any pain, but he moved his hand over Ethan's stomach in soothing circles. "Two more inches and it's all the way in," he leaned against Ethan kissing him. 

Ethan moved his hand to the back of Danny's head holding him close as they continued kissing. He felt the dildo bottom out against his ass feeling it touching every inch of his channel. He was glad that Danny hadn't just shoved the thing in. He let his head fall back on the bed needing air as he panted. It felt larger than when Aiden and Danny were both inside of him. It was about the size of when Aiden was merged with his cock. He had mentioned to Danny he wished he could feel that in his ass. Danny had made a mold of their cocks merged and this was the out come he thought. 

Danny moved back starting a second timer on his cell phone. The first one had been for Aiden, which only had thirty more minutes on it. He put an hour on the new one before getting dressed just in case his parents got home early. He had thought about sound proofing his room not wanting his parents hearing howling coming from it at all hours of the night. He just hadn't had a chance to do it yet. 

He grinned looking at his boyfriends before he left the room. He didn't miss the twins yelling out his name before he'd shut the door. He thought they needed a time out without him there. He had already turned on the camera so he'd know if they misbehaved more, but they weren't going to be able to see him. He had got his Ipad before he'd left so while he did some of his homework he'd watch too. He'd probably be watching them more though knowing that one of them would be tempted to touch the other. They couldn’t resist touch each other which always turned him on. Sometimes they would let their selves stay open and go up behind the other fucking the other. 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Aiden have some fun together before Danny returns

Aiden pulled the plug out of his ass once the timer went off going over to the bed straddling Ethan. He was horny and he needed a dick in his ass right then. He couldn't wait any longer for Danny to come back. He smiled when Ethan opened his eyes letting out a moan. He didn't say anything thrusting down on his brother's leaking cock. He probably should have put more lube in his ass, but he felt Ethan taking his pain away. He wouldn't have cared about the pain though he'd needed cock bad.

"How long have you been taking a cock in your ass?" Ethan asked letting out a moan when Aiden sank all the way down on him. He didn’t want Aiden hurting his self just to get what he wanted. 

"Shut it," Aiden said pushing Ethan's hand away sitting for a moment. It stung, but it wasn’t painful. He took hold of Ethan's mouth with his own kissing him. Once his brother opened his mouth he shoved his tongue in. Aiden lifted up before going back down trying to fill the ache he'd felt for the last forty-five minutes. The plug hadn't been big or long enough to get where he needed it. 

"Whatever you say, little brother," Ethan grinned letting a moan slip out as Aiden picked up the pace. He wanted to flip Aiden over and fuck him, but he couldn't move at the moment. The dildo might not vibrate, but with his brother riding him it was pressing into him more. He already felt like he was going split open. 

Aiden smiled right back at his twin lifting his self up before thrusting back down. He could feel his balls rising while he was clamping down on Ethan's cock. The sting was gone replaced with pure pleasure trying to make his self cum again. Ethan raised his hand up taking hold of Aiden's cock moving his hand up and down it. He used the cum from his own stomach to slick his brother up. Aiden couldn't hold back the howl that ripped from him as he came.

Ethan didn't stop until Aiden fell against him moaning in his post orgasm haze. "You know Danny's going to get you for that. I wasn't supposed to fuck you again til he got off from you fucking him. You did cum what six or seven times from the plug?" Ethan ran his hand over his brother's back nuzzling at his neck. "Next time don't slam down on me without more lube. You could have hurt yourself," he kissed Aiden's neck before nipping the same spot. 

"Just needed you and I was already being bad. What's one more mark against me today?" Aiden asked before pulling his self off Ethan lying on his side. "How the hell can you just lay there? I about died when he made me take the other one that was about that size," Aiden said, but he had still enjoyed it. 

"I'm usually stuffed with Danny and you so I'm used to it. You baby brother haven't taken both of us in good while," Ethan said breathing slowly again coming down from the high he'd been on.

 

~EDA AED~

Aiden moved his hand down pulling at the base of the dildo. He moved it about an inch before pushing it back in hearing his brother moan in pleasure. Aiden did it again moving it farther out before shoving it back in. He got to his knees moving so he was in a better position to watch. He took hold of Ethan's legs pushing them up to his chest. 

He had his brother bent in half looking down at the dildo. It wasn't the biggest one he'd seen, but it was up there since it was two put together. Aiden pulled it back half way watching Ethan's face when he went to push it back in. He smiled knowing that he was controlling whether or not Ethan got off right now. Aiden leaned down letting his tongue lick from above where dildo was up to Ethan's balls. He didn't stop pulling the dildo out and pushing it back in either. He was relishing in the feel of being fucked his self. 

"You look so damn good right now. Bent in half, thick fake dick stuffed in your ass. Timer will go off in like ten minutes and I'm going fuck you so hard, force you to cum the second I thrust in." Aiden growled smelling the cum that was begging to come from his brother's dick. "Not going stop either, going fill you up cause I'm still hard. Going fill you until you're so full that not even this can stop you from leaking out." Aiden said licking his lips hearing Ethan moaning. 

Aiden twisted the dildo slowly pulling it almost all the way out. He let the tip rest right against Ethan's prostate. He twisted it again before thrusting it back in until the base was flush against Ethan's ass again. He let go of it moving up placing his hands on either side of his brother's head. Ethan's legs rest against his shoulders before he took hold of both their cocks in his hand. He started stroking them both not taking his eyes off of his brother. 

He let his eyes shift matching Ethan's before he closed the last inch. He matched Ethan's growl as they kissed not bothering to avoid his brother's fangs as he thrust is tongue into his mouth. Ethan brought his hand up covering Aiden's over their cocks moving them faster. He let his head fall back after a minute thrusting into their hands. 

"Don't want cum til you're in me," Ethan whimpered as Aiden pulled his hand free putting it over top of Ethan's. "Just like first time," he moaned closing his eyes hoping the timer would go off soon. "Want Danny watch though," he smiled not wanting to exclude their boyfriend. He loved when Danny watched them fuck. He got off on it knowing Danny was just as turned on by it. 

"Danny will be back soon and I'm going to let him watch while I fuck you," Aiden said before letting go of their cocks backing off so he didn't accidently cause Ethan to cum. He forced his self to sit in the computer chair for the last few minutes. He wanted inside his brother, but he'd be good and let Danny take the dildo out. 

~EDA AED~

Danny turned off his Ipad going back upstairs when the timer went off. He had ended up watching them instead of doing any of his homework. He had heard everything they'd said as well as seen it. He wasn't sure if he should reward Aiden for getting off using Ethan's cock. He opened the bedroom door walking inside putting the Ipad down. Aiden was still sitting in his desk chair, while Ethan lay on his bed like he'd left him. 

He walked over to Aiden ignoring Ethan completely at the moment. "Do you think you earned the right to fuck Ethan?" he asked putting his hands on either side of the arm rest. He was only an inch from touching Aiden's nose with his own looking him in the eyes. "I think I said you couldn't ride him. Did I stutter?" he asked not putting any anger in it because he wasn't angry with him. He liked when they misbehaved, but Aiden did it more. 

"No, but he looks good on the bed his cock leaking like it is. I needed to fuck someone and you were downstairs," Aiden said feeling like his own ass was stuffed full. "Please, fuck me; I'm still not full enough," 

"I'm going to, but since you disobeyed you're going wear a cock ring. I'm not going let you cum, Aiden. I'm going to be generous though let you fuck your brother while I'm marking your ass. I'll even let Ethan take you again, but you won't cum. You will have to wait til tomorrow before I let you cum again," Danny said running his tongue over Aiden's lips before he kissed his way to Aiden's neck. "Do you accept your punishment?" he asked, "You can contest it, but I do warn if you do then Ethan gets to pick the punishment. I know he wants to fuck you at school where anyone can walk in. He told me about it last night, having the pack watch as he fucks his brother," Danny said and Aiden let out shout his head falling back cumming from the images that Danny was painting. He hadn't done it before, Ethan had and they'd both done it to Danny. 

 

Ethan moaned watching Aiden erupt feeling his own orgasm starting. Danny hadn’t even touched Aiden’s cock and he had blown his load between them. "Danny," he groaned trying to reach for the dildo to pull it out. He wanted to join them, but he wasn't going try walking being filled. 

Danny debated for a second if he should finish with Aiden or give Ethan what he wanted. He went over to the bed slowly pulling the dildo from Ethan. He tossed it on the bed kissing Ethan causing them both to moan along with Aiden. "What do you want? Want Aiden to have your ass then me? Should I let him cum first then strap him in?" He liked what he had planned for Aiden, but he would let Ethan decide. He had said what he had to see if he could get Aiden to cum, which he had. 

"Yes, then you can punish him more. He was bad, he didn't even let me cum a second time before he got off me," Ethan said moaning as Danny kissed and licked at his hole that was stretched open. 

"You heard him, Aiden get over here," Danny said lying on his side moving his hand over Ethan's abs. He wasn't going to get tired of watching them together "You can slide right in, but by morning he'll be back to normal. I love him nice and tight," 

"It’s the way I like him too, fits us perfectly," Aiden growled using his cum to slick his self up again before thrusting into Ethan without resistance. He leaned down kissing Ethan moving in out in quick and rough pace. He was holding his hips so Ethan couldn't thrust like he was trying to. He pulled free of the kiss looking at Danny. 

 

~EDA AED~

"I fucked him first time when we were finally free our old pack. Felt good too and with you it's so much better," Aiden said before he leaned over kissing Danny still pistoling into his twin. 

Danny kissed him back sliding his tongue into Aiden's mouth tracing it over Aiden's fangs. He was careful not to cut his self, but sucked at Aiden's tongue. "When'd he fuck you?" Danny asked once they broke apart getting behind Aiden. "When did Ethan fuck you the first time? Was it the same night or days later?" he made Aiden reposition before he slide right into Aiden causing the three of them to moan. 

"Month later," Ethan moaned as Aiden was fucked into him as Danny started thrusting in same rough pace Aiden had set.

"On the back of Kali's truck, he bent me over tailgate. I kept baiting him all evening until got him so frustrated. I howled like no other when he finally slide home," Aiden about shouted as Danny nailed his prostate. "Didn't want slow wanted him fuck me, needed him to fuck me. Just like need you both now," he shoved back into Danny then forward into his brother. 

"Took turns after that," Ethan thrust into Aiden feeling like he had both them in his ass. Danny wasn't being gentle dominating Aiden leaning over his back so he was looking down at Ethan. "They never knew what we were doing. We bent each other over couch, kitchen table, fuck," Ethan closed his eyes moving his legs up, which Aiden pushed up til they were over his shoulder.

"Our bikes, couldn't get enough, but mostly was the woods. We have problems with being loud," Aiden shouted loud as Danny slammed into his prostate. He was almost ready to cum just another two thrusts and he'd be there. "We would go to clubs too find guys fuck them together, sometimes we'd watch each other. Afterwards," he couldn't finish he let out roar as Danny gripped him cumming in his ass at same moment he unloaded into Ethan.

Ethan was right behind them as Aiden unloaded right against his prostate. His own roar rivaling Aiden's only by a few octaves. They didn't say anything slumping together, but Ethan didn't mind the extra weight. He knew he'd be sore later when he could finally stretch his legs out. He moved his hands over Aiden and best he could on Danny. They panted and moaned still unloading into each other until they fell into unconsciousness. 

~EDA AED~

Danny pulled free of Aiden when he came to, rolling the twins on their sides. He lay down behind Aiden putting him in the middle of them. He smiled listening to them breathing as they slept still joined together. He had a secret photo album he kept with the three of them. He got up getting his phone taking a picture once he was back on the bed. He had the phone locked with their initials and date they got together. He knew that no one was going figure the code out. 

"Afterwards, we'd fuck each other once the guy was gone," Ethan said in low voice laced with sleep snuggling closer to Aiden. "You can wait til later finish his punishment, just want to sleep with you two." he smiled at Danny moving so his head was resting against Aiden's. Danny was as close as he could get his arm over both of them.

"I think he's learned his lesson, but he's still going wear that cock ring tomorrow. He's got five more orgasms to repay me, but really want you fuck him where the others can hear. The idea of them realizing how much we share." Danny traced circles over Aiden's side knowing Ethan could feel it too. "Just don't know if it make them turned on like does me. I still remember when he fucked you the first night. If you hadn't already been in me I would have cum from just the sight." 

"I don't know if they could even comprehend that logic. I wouldn't be opposed to it though, just have to take a pole before Aiden would even try that. He'd let you fuck him in the open though; he has this fantasy of being fucked in the locker room where they can hear. If they went to check to see why he was making sounds he wouldn't care if they saw." Ethan grinned taking hold of Danny's hand in his own. He had already told Danny that fantasy of Aiden’s. There were more, but he was getting sleepy. 

"I could easily give him that one." Danny said moving his thumb over Ethan's hand. "What is your fantasy?"

"I already have mine, it's real, sharing my boyfriend with my brother and sharing Aiden with you," Ethan said. "I get mine every day," he finished before drifting off to sleep knowing he was safe. 

Danny smiled because he had given Ethan what he had wanted in the end. He wasn’t going to turn back either. He kissed against Aiden’s back before getting closer. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of his boyfriend against his body. He’d be ready to go again in a few hours and he defiantly wanted to use the cock ring a little sooner. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to the next chapter for the conclusion of the twins being rewarded more than punished. Thanks for Kudos and Reviews of this series so far.


End file.
